Talk:Watchful Healing
Shoving it down the throat As if the skill mechanics weren't obvious enough, ANet has to beat you over the head with the icon to make it clear: "USE THIS ON A DERVISH" :D --RolandOfGilead 14:11, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :It's in divine favor. --Ufelder 03:10, 27 September 2006 (CDT) By which he means cast it on a dervish. :P Arshay Duskbrow 03:42, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :Ahhhhh... thanks for that. I'm still a little rusty on Dervishes work. --Ufelder 06:35, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :: LOL Insane healing for dervishes. At least they made some non dervish enchantments that are advantageous when ended. --Life Infusion 19:01, 28 September 2006 (CDT) This skill is also probly going to be a standard for Pve monks since almost every monster group has some sort of disenchantment. ~ Zero rogue x 21:52, 3 October 2006 (CDT) So it's created to be removed by CoP. However not everybody has Prophecies...Archeont 07:57, 22 October 2006 (CDT) BTW I really think it's good not only for dervishes, but also for healing prot. monks. It's not "target other ally". It heals for >100 health. This + divine favour bonus + CoP is really nice helath boon... much better than healing touch, but the recharge is not so good Archeont 14:46, 7 November 2006 (CST) :It dosnt heal for >100 unless it is removed/ended which is a pretty risky condition to base a major heal on.--Coloneh RIP 17:09, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::At 13 DF it heals for more than Orison with 16 HP and 13 DF. It's not a primary heal, but it heals for more than Orison and it's more energy efficient than Healing Breeze. It would probably provide decent healing support for a protection monk. -- Gordon Ecker 21:36, 29 November 2006 (CST) :::Numbers check. At DF and Heal of 13: Breeze does 8 regen for 10 seconds, Watchfull Healing does 4 regen for 10 secs, 1/2 as much for 1/2 the cost, or just as effective as breeze. Orizon does 63 straight heal. WH does 4 regen=8/sec for 5 secs or 40 health overall, or 2/3rds as effective as Orizon. Protection: Shielding Hands only needs to protect for 3 hits in 10 seconds to match 40, and Reversal of Fortune has potential for 142 but will usually do more than 40. Thus, this Watchful Spirit MUST have solid potential for ending prematurely before its to be considered. That means Dervishes who are expecting it or monks with CoP. Hoping a foe strips it for you is asking too much. Oye 03:20, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::::1 health regeneration = 2 health per second. It took me a while to figure that out too, I don't think it's in any of the manuals. -- Gordon Ecker 01:59, 19 December 2006 (CST) :::::In PvP this could be used as a cover enchantment for things like Protective Spirit, Shield of Absorption, or Spell Breaker, as you can be almost certain that the target of a spike will be hit with enchantment removal. In that case if it -isn't- removed, the spike will fail due to damage reducing enchants anyways. Either way you win... though -mass- enchantment removal and feints will still be a problem. ::::::By the time you know who the spike target is you don't want to spend 1s plus aftercast to get this out. --Fyren 13:33, 18 January 2007 (CST) :::::::It probably depends on your team build, and the other team's build as well. Covering defensive enchantments, especially if you know that your teammate is handling heals, may be more important than doing healing yourself. Though now that I think about it, it does look like Spirit Bond or another fast casting enchant would probably do a better job for this purpose. Other uses for this skill seem very impractical: using an entire skill slot for a spell you only plan to use on specific party members with the ability to remove enchants from themselves? Talk about lack of versatility. Not to mention the difficulty of coordinating with a Dervish: this is likely to get "buried" beneath an important enchant like Mystic Regeneration. For a D/Mo, Vital Boon is more practical anyways because of attribute point concerns. Mentioned: Dervishes. CoP. Anyone check this out with Release Enchantments yet? --Crazytreeboy 22:38, 29 November 2006 (CST) Pretty usefull as a cover enchantment to protect valuable bonds. Worked for me to counter disenchantments like Shatter Enchantment :) --Maxxbrazuca 16:02, 29 November 2006 (CST) Used with Tranquility Does Tranquility trigger the healing from this spell? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 74.99.195.184 ( ) }. just tested on isle of nameless, no bonus is given as i suspected --Fatigue 10:04, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Bonding in FoW Found this handy when bonding in FoW. Put on tank, mesmers shatter enchantment, that is removed and tank gets healed and doesnt lose any bonds. Fun fun fun times bonding ^^ Deny Hexes This skill has some good synergy with deny hexes, with this and deny on a monk it will potentially remove 2 or more hexes (depending on the other skillz) also (not sure if it was buffed) this will now give 4 regen for 10 (or 12) seconds at 13 divine which is 80-96 health plus the divine favor healing bonus. If u used 20% enchantments mod this skill is as effective as Gift of Health except when u need a spike heal. also this is a nice cover enchantment for say protective spirit while using Frenzied Defence. I think this skill has some nice synergies and may find some use in pvp as well Shai Meliamne 09:25, 6 May 2007 (CDT) On Another Note This skill sucks. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:15, 16 May 2007 (CDT) Ummm no. Almost evey single players brings this on a monk in HB Hoax19px 11:12, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :... Was that a joke? -Theonemephisto 13:48, 28 May 2007 (CDT) ::I don't know, but I can say it works well on a monk with Contemplation of Purity, as well as being a good replacement for Healing Breeze due to cheaper cost and Shatter immunity. --50x19px user:Zerris 13:53, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :::Lolz HB players use warriors with bows and pets. phail - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:18, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Rangers with spears and pets actually. The Hobo 00:02, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::::And warriors. =). HaO warriors with pets and bows - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:43, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Never seen that. I would presume that makes things easier for the Pack Hunters and Boa sins. The Hobo 18:58, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::Yay. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:26, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Icon Tiny guy on the left looks like Norgu - chubby, same stance, same jacket. Can anyone figure out the 2 others (one is clearly a derv, other is unknown)? My best bet is Melonni (though it's got what looks like a hood - maybe just a generic derv?) and I guess the other is Koss (head is roughly triangular, could be Koss's fro). And of course the person in the back is probably supposed to be Dwayna. Qing Guang 00:47, 7 December 2008 (UTC) : Just looks like 3 generic people to me :P Silver Sunlight (T/ ) 00:54, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::That's awfully Norgish, though. 03:17, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::: :::Yeah, I'm pretty convinced now that left dude is Norgu (he's even got the little sash!). Middle person is some random derv in Primeval-type armor (it's got that weird hook-over at the back of the hood). God knows what that guy on the right is, looks like another derv. Qing Guang 03:35, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Looks like a Whispers Informant from the side (I think) --Gimmethegepgun 04:04, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Eh, doesn't explain the little hook-y thing on the back of his head, and the sleeve puffs are in the wrong places. Almost looks as if he's wearing one of those metal masks the Kournans have... maybe a Kournan Zealot with her hood tipped back? Qing Guang 04:33, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Idea for Usage When on Kurzick side in Fort Aspenwood it can be nice to use since turtles remove enchantments now with their attacks!Big Bow 22:41, 18 January 2009 (UTC)